virtualmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Stadiums
or Stadia if you prefer ... Each manager starts the game with a bare patch of ground on which to build a stadium. Stands can be added and upgraded until the maximum capacity of 120,000 seats is reached, Ticket prices can be set at 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 credits each. Beginners are doing well when they are selling 400 tickets at 5 credits each. One of the top clubs in the English Premier League is currently selling 108333 tickets at 7 credits. That's an income of 2000 credits per match at the bottom of the leagues and over 750,000 credits per match at the top. The theoretical maximum income is 1,080,000 credits per match. There are 8 stands in each stadium. Each stand can be built or upgraded at a different time from the others but a stand can't be upgraded to a new level until the lower level stadium is complete. This means that you can't upgrade a stand from Level 1 to Level 2 until the Level 1 stadium is complete. Once you've completed the Level 1 stadium you can upgrade the stands to Level 2 in any order but you can't upgraded any of the stands to Level 3 until the Level 2 stadium is complete. It takes credits to upgrade a stand so managers need to strike a balance between upgrading the stadium or investing in the team. One approach is to build the complete 400 seat Level 1 stadium and set the ticket price at 5 credits. Once the stadium is selling out put the ticket price up by 1 credit until the stadium is 8 or 9 credits. Once you're selling out at the higher price then upgrade your stands one at time. Every time the upgraded stadium sells out build another stand. Keep repeating the process until you have your 120,000 seat stadium. Important Note: The stadium size for non-premium members is capped at 1,000 seats. This is how much it costs to build and upgrade your stadium. LEVEL 1: E & W stands 100 seats each @ 500C each N & S stands 60 each @ 400C each 4 Corners 20 each @ 300C each Total capacity 400 seats 3,000C LEVEL 2 E & W stands +250 seats each @ 35,000C each N & S stands +120 seats each @ 22,000C each 4 Corners +90 seats each @20,000C each Total additional capacity 1,100 seats Total additional cost 194,000C Total stadium capacity 1,500 seats LEVEL 3: E & W stands +850 seats each @ 600,000C each N & S stands +420 seats each @ 380,000C each 4 Corners +260 seats each @ 240,000C each Total additional capacity 3,500 seats 2,920,000C Total stadium capacity 5,000 seats LEVEL 4: E & W stands +3,600 seats each @ 4,068,000C each N & S stands +1,800 seats each @ 2,605,000C each 4 Corners +1,050 seats each @ 1,680,000C each Total additional capacity 15,000 seats 20,066,000C Total stadium capacity 20,000 seats LEVEL 5: E & W stands +9,600 seats each @ 18,980,000C each N & S stands +4,800 seats each @ 12,160,000C each 4 Corners +2,800 seats each @ 7,840,000C each Total additional capacity seats 40,000 93,640,000C Total stadium capacity 60,000 LEVEL 6: E & W stands +14,400 seats each @ 58,300,000C N & S stands +7,200 seats each @ 37,400,000C 4 Corners +4,200 seats each @ 24,100,000C Total additional capacity 60,000 seats 287,800,000C Total stadium capacity 120,000 seats Total stadium cost 404,623,000 credits